


To Sing to You Your Song

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, a Vana'diel romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contrary to Expectations

Once upon a time, Cieria dreamed of being the knight in shining armor. She would ride up on a be-armored chocobo and rescue the princess from the ravaging orcish hoards.

Then, she found different books and dreamed of becoming a duelist, protecting her beloved's honor from nosy moogles and mischievous Tarutarus.

Meanwhile, on her walks home to Windurst Woods, whiskers stuck in the latest 10 gil novel from San d'Oria, she'd invariably run into that Mithra, the flour from whose apron would invariably scatter over Cie's latest hand-sewn masterpiece.

Love invariably differs from the novels. For one, it's much messier.


	2. Love Interest

Jaishann was a Mithra of boundless energy who became a culinarian for one simple reason: she liked to eat. From her first blackened hare flanks to the absolutely delicious Ilm-long sub she made to gain entrance into the guild, cooking was an interesting hobby that led to food.

She also liked reptiles. While other young thieves would dream of hidden coffers and fancy gems, Jaish would imagine the day that she would travel the world and find something truly rare, a wyvern or tamed dinosaur.

Then, Jaishann discovered walking home one day, she quite liked a certain Mithran bookworm too.


	3. Anatomy Lesson

Cieria crouches into a fighting stance and looked the tiny mandragora in the eye. She twirls her onion dagger, and prepares to eviscerate her opponent. The plantoid stares back at her with dull eyes, daring her to strike.  
She decides to give the mandragora a pointy anatomy lesson.

“Stem.”

It ducks. Cieria clips a leaf instead.

“Tuber.”

Cieria stabs the tiny arm the mandragora uses to punch her. It leans forward and waves its remaining arm-and-a-half angrily.

“Boop.” Cieria aims just above the mandragora’s high collar .

The ungrateful mandragora falls at her feet, leaving not even a speck of cotton.


	4. City Clean Up

Nothing better in the world exists than fishing in the Windurst Woods fountain, Jaishann thinks, holding her bamboo fishing rod over the still water. At her side are mushed balls of corn and earthworms she uses as bait.

Or it would be, if adventurers didn’t dispose of their used armor there. Auction houses and second-hand stores exist for a reason.

“StOp!”

A cardian—the Eight of Spades—wheels over.

“No*FiShInG*iN*tHe*FoUnTaIn!”

Jaishann looks down at her take: a few Moat Carp, a goldfish, and a pile of rusty subligaria and leggings. “I’m cleaning up Windurst.”

“CaRrY*oN!”


	5. Mystical Knowledge

Cieria walks out of her first Orastery practice session with her first spell in hand: Dia, the shining swordmithra’s spell to weaken enemies! She concentrates on the diagram and symbology on the page—an ancient language dictated by Altana herself—according to her tutor.

(She’d have liked to have learned from Ajido-Marujido himself, but he was 1) busy and 2) a black mage.)

She wanders through the wilds of Sarutabaruta, and the growling of a Goblin Thug in the grass behind her alerts her to a suitable practice target.

At her home point: she decides on Cure as her second.


	6. Fine, Feathered Foes

Jaishann creeps through the Sarutabaruta savanna, a lone Yagudo in her sight. Her keen eyes spotted her target, the necklace displayed proudly around its throat. Get that, and win Nanaa Mihgo’s favor.

Jaishann crouches in the tall golden grass, fingers flexing around her knife’s handle. Her thigh muscles twitch. The Yagudo walks by unaware. Go! She pounces. The Yagudo squawks, comprehension dawning.

Jaishann lands on the Yagudo’s back, taking some pin feathers with her. Talons to the face remind her that this is not a mere robbery. She goes for the knockout.

Poor birdy, all she wanted was the necklace.


	7. Stonewalled

Chamama wants a new pickle stone. That’s not the problem.

The problem is thus: Chamama is picky, and has charged Cieria with the task of finding the elusive stone.

Countless dead crawlers and cleanings of bright green crawler guts off her sword later, Cieria has sixteen smooth stones (made so by the digestive juices of an insect), none of which are judged good enough to weigh down the lid of a barrel.

Cieria shakes off the sticky threads hanging from her arms and, after checking for salvageable silk, pulls out stone number seventeen.

Old Taru biddy better appreciate this one.

**Author's Note:**

> These are written for my spouse Muusu, whom I met in game, and who for me traveled over 1000 miles IRL to be with me. These are self-inserts. Muusu = Cieria and me = Jaishann. There will always be time for more adventure.


End file.
